PROJECT SUMMARY The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), the Infectious Diseases Division within the Department of Medicine, and the Division of Infectious Diseases within the Department of Pediatrics, and all of the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) collaborate on an innovative and successful research training program for post-doctoral training for clinicians in infectious diseases, specifically designed to train clinicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address clinical research issues regarding the etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care of infectious diseases. The program is directed by Ebbing Lautenbach, MD, MPH, MSCE. The two- to three-year training program consists of: 1) the development and completion of a research project in infectious diseases, performed under the close supervision of a methodologic preceptor (primary mentor) and other members of a mentoring team including at least one biostatistician and a second methodologist or clinical content expert, 2) core courses in epidemiology, clinical research methods, and biostatistics, 3) required course in infectious diseases epidemiology, 4) elective courses in advanced methods for epidemiology, biostatistics, and opportunities to participate in additional activities, 5) attendance at and participation in research seminars in the CCEB and the adult and pediatric infectious diseases divisions, 6) a seminar series focusing generally on applications of research methods to clinical research, 7) instruction in the responsible conduct of research, regulatory affairs, and protection of human subjects, 8) seminars and workshops focusing on professional development, including grant writing and, 9) career mentoring. The specific aims of the program are to provide: 1) in-depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate for clinical epidemiology research as applied to research questions in infectious diseases; 2) an understanding of the basic principles of infectious diseases clinical epidemiology research; 3) opportunities for the study of topics related to infectious disease; 4) intensive, supervised research experiences with mentors in infectious disease research; and 5) collaboration of faculty and fellows in the CCEB and the adult and pediatric divisions in infectious diseases. Trainees are candidates for a Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree. The availability of the CCEB faculty, who provide expertise in a wide range of disciplines; numerous large databases useful for research projects and training; a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies (e.g., clinical trials, case-control, cohort research, etc.); and the faculties' commitment to collaborative research and training, combine to provide an ideal environment for this program.